User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Immortals' Scores $15 Mil Friday for Likely $35 Mil Weekend
='Adam Sandler's new family comedy "Jack and Jill" is in a tight race for No. 2 with holdover "Puss in Boots"; Clint Eastwood's "J. Edgar," starring Leonardo DiCaprio, buoyed by older adults.'= Relativity Media's R-rated action-epic Immortals, headlining Henry Cavill, topped the Friday box office with a better-than-expected $15 million for a projected weekend opening of $35 million. Tracking had suggested a $25 million to $26 million opening weekend for Immortals, but the film is overperforming on the strength of fanboys. Males made up 60 percent of the audience, with more than 70 percent of those buying tickets under the age of 35. Sony's new Adam Sandler Thanksgiving comedy came in No. 2 on Friday with an estimated gross of $9.9 million, followed closely by Dreamworks Animation and Paramount's holdover Puss in Boots. The two family films -- both rated PG -- now find themselves in a horse race, both projecting a weekend gross of $25 million to $26 million. PHOTOS: 'J. Edgar' Premiere Red Carpet Arrivals Puss in Boots continues to enjoy a stellar hold in its third weekend, and has now grossed $92 million domesticaly. With many kids out of school on Friday because of the Veteran's Day holiday, both Jack and Jill and Puss in Boots benefited. Warner Bros.'s comedy Alexander's Adventure 4 continues to earn enough cash this weekend as it fell 42 percent from last Friday. After topping last weekend, it earned another $4.9 million, now up to $30.5 million, for a $12 to $14 million second weekend, falling between high 30 percent and low 40 percent. This also involve kids out of school on Friday due to Veteran's Day holiday. Also, the film opens in Germany, Australia and France this weekend. Clint Eastwood's Leonardo DiCaprio starrer J. Edgar, the weekend's third new entry, grossed $4.3 million on Friday for a projected $10 million to $12 million weekend, in line with Warner Bros.' projections for the adult-skewing film. Immortals, Jack and Jill and J. Edgar all earned a B CinemaScore from audiences, although Jack and Jill earned an A- from those under the age of 18. PHOTOS: 'Ben Stiller Show' Alumni: Where Are They Now? Brett Ratner's Tower Heist fell less than 40 percent in its second Friday to $4.9 million to come in No. 6, with a domestic gross just north of $35 million. Immortals is a critical moment for Ryan Kavanaugh's Relativity, which fully financed and produced the tentpole. The movie cost $75 million to make after tax rebates and is a fantasy adventure along the lines of box office hit 300, which opened north of $70 million. Relativity cites the overall soft marketplace for the difference. Immortals scored high marks in test screenings, and also stars Mickey Rourke, Stephen Dorff, Isabel Lucas, Kellan Lutz, Freida Pinto and Luke Evans. The pic opens day and date in a number of key territories, including China (through Relativity's co-venture with Skyland), Germany, Italy, the U.K., South Korea, Japan and South Korea. Relativity insiders say Immortals only has to open to $25 million for the company to be on sound financial footing, since so much of the budget was financed through foreign presales. Category:Blog posts